


Missing scene from 3rd June

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotions, M/M, Missing Scene, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I can't believe you're home.” - answered Aaron holding him a bit tighter while he inhaled his scent. He smelled like home, even if he was away for weeks.“I missed this.” - whispered Robert before he finally kissed him.Or...Since we didn't get a proper reunion after the 3weeks hiatus, I wrote one. It's also about what happened after Vic moved in, how the boys spent their first night together.





	Missing scene from 3rd June

“I have to go back in a bit but... come here.” - said Robert as he stepped closer to Aaron to give him a hug.

 

“I can't believe you're home.” - answered Aaron holding him a bit tighter while he inhaled his scent. He smelled like home, even if he was away for weeks.

 

“I missed this.” - whispered Robert before he finally kissed him.

 

“Hmm, let's not get carried away.” - smiled Aaron pushing Robert away playfully. – “You said you have to go back.”

 

“I know, but... two more minutes.” - he said pulling him close again. They stayed there, in the middle of the room, for minutes, without either of them saying a word. It felt good. It was enough... for now. They knew they needed a chat, and some catching up as well, but it all had to wait.

 

“Come on, I walk you there.” - said Aaron finally as he grabbed Robert's hand to pull him towards the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"She's settled then?" - asked Aaron as Robert came down the stairs.

 

"Yeah." - he sighed – "I tried to convince her to eat something, but she only managed half of this." - he said lifting up the plate in his hand with a half-eaten sandwich on it.

 

"Put that down and come here." - told him Aaron, patting the couch next to him. Robert gave him a weak smile, and 10 seconds later he was there, cuddling up to his husband.

 

"Aaron." - he whispered as he looked up at him. Aaron looked in his eyes, his hand started stroking Robert's arm as he leaned down to kiss him. It was soft, emotional, and full of feelings. It was comfort. They both longed for being this close after spending 3 weeks apart, and Aaron knew how much Robert needed the intimacy. It was clear from the way he slowly managed to get on top of Aaron, pinning him to the sofa.

 

"Robert... hmm... Robert... let's go upstairs." - he said a bit out of breath.

 

"Okay, okay." - answered Robert with his hand running through his hair, trying to cool down as he got off the couch, pulling Aaron with himself.

 

Two minutes later they were in their room, without making any noise. Vic was in the guest room down the hall, probably asleep... at least they hoped so, and Liv was in her room listening to music. They could hear the faint sound of the beat coming from there, but it was low enough to not disturb Vic, so they didn't say a word. They just went inside and locked the door. Well, closed... in case Vic's gonna need Robert at night. They didn't know what to expect, this situation was completely new to them. They just hoped for the best.

By the time they got there, they were a lot less desperate, but their hands were still brushing together. They were never the type to just hold hands. They only ever did in bed, or to comfort the other. Sure once or twice if they were in the mood, they would pull the other by grabbing their hand, but that was it really. Robert took a deep breath, and that's when Aaron realized they've been standing by the bed for the last 5 minutes, looking at each other. They needed to talk. About lots of things, but... the time wasn't right. They both knew it, but Aaron still asked.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“Not right now.” - answered Robert as he stepped right in front of him, putting his hands on Aaron's hips. - “We will, I promise... I need it too... but... I just want you now.” - he whispered before he put his lips on his. It wasn't even a proper kiss. Just the brush of their mouths. At least it started like that. Aaron let Robert take control for a while, pulling on his shirt, undressing him slowly while leaving kisses all over his body. He wanted to pleasure him, but he waited. Waited for Robert to give him a sign. He saw him as he sank down on his knees, unbuckling his belt.

 

“Robert.”- he moaned as he felt his husband's mouth on him. He wanted to stop him, to tell him, he wants to make _HIM_ feel good, but he wasn't capable of speaking. The words got caught in their way out as he hit the back of Robert's throat. - “Fuck, you.... need to... slow down a bit.” - he managed to say finally. Robert complied and let Aaron's cock slip out of his mouth before he grinned at him. His eyes... his eyes were so dark, and Aaron knew that look so well. It was desire, lust, passion, all coming together. It was the mixture of perfection, and Robert knew exactly how to operate with it. A few moments later he shook his head to get out of the trance he got himself into, then licked his lips, looking right at Robert – “Get on the bed, now. And lose those pants.” - he smiled as Robert got on his feet again, just so Aaron could tear his shirt off him.

 

“Come here.” - groaned Robert pulling Aaron on top of him, kissing him fiercely. Aaron couldn't help but grind down on him, moaning into his mouth as he felt him against his thighs. He missed this so much. Missed his body, his kisses, his touches... 3 weeks were too much, and now he just couldn't get enough. He knew Robert felt the same. They got lost in kisses and feather-light touches... at one point Robert felt Aaron shivering as he traded his fingertips down his back. Just his fingertips, nothing more. But right there and then, it was more than they could dream of. Holding him tighter, Robert flipped them around to be on top of him again. He made himself room between Aaron's legs while he was gripping onto Robert's thighs. The feeling of being this close after all those weeks got to them both. It should've been quick dirty and desperate, instead, it was slow, pure and tender. None of them saw it coming, but it was too good to change the pace.

 

 

 

Being inside him again, he finally felt whole. He felt like he could just let go for a minute, to forget the madness, the drama... just let the feelings rush over him. Aaron made him feel safe, without even saying a word and that's what he needed the most. To let it all out without trying to explain. Aaron gave him space, gave him everything he longed for, and to know that... sometimes he couldn't believe he got this lucky.

 

 

Feeling him again, it was almost like their first time after the reunion. After they started over after they decided to look into the future, to really make it work. He never imagined he could relive that ecstasy again... but there he was, in Robert's arms, in their bed, making love like they were apart for years. It was only a couple of weeks. He never dared to believe this could be his future... his life... where he was this happy... where he was with the only one who can make him feel like this.

 

 

 

 

 

They were quiet afterwards. Not the " _awkward silence"_ type of quiet. The " _too satisfied to speak"_ quiet, where there wasn't a need for talking. Robert was lying on his back, as he opened his arm for Aaron to get closer. He did. Their legs were tangled up, sheets only covering them from the waist down. They were both smiling, but Aaron knew it was only a matter of minutes before they had to break the silence. He got his palm flat on Robert's chest, then he started drawing circles and all kinds of shapes while he mentally prepared himself for saying something.

Robert beat him to it.

 

“You know, most nights I wished you were there with me.” - he started, and Aaron listened. Letting him finish – “The days were alright, we always found something to do... but the nights... I.... she didn't sleep well. Had a couple of nightmares.” - he said slowly – “I tried to... to comfort her... but... I wished you were there because you're so much better at this stuff. I'm useless.” - he sighed.

 

“You're not useless Robert.” - said Aaron making Robert look at him. - “You were there for her... you still are. You're taking care of her, and I know it's hard to.... to not saying stuff in front of her... even to her, but... how can ya be useless when all you do is worry about her? Robert, you care so much, you took her away to help her.”

 

“But I don't think it helped at all. I... I don't know.” - he said lower than a whisper.

 

“Hey, look at me. Why would I be any better?”

 

“Because you are! Always have been. I... I don't know what to say... what to do...”

 

“But that's just not true. Remember after the trial?” - he asked and Robert immediately nodded. How could he forget? - “You were there for me, you were amazing. I thought you knew how much it meant to me...” - Robert didn't answer just took another breath – “It did. Honestly, Robert, you helped me through all of it. Without you... I don't even wanna think about where I'd be now.”

 

“But...”

 

“No buts. Even if you cannot see it at the moment, what you're doing for her.... it counts. It helps. And it's gonna be better.” - he said kissing his temple.

 

“I missed you so much.” - said Robert finally.

 

“I missed you more.” - smiled Aaron.

 

“You didn't even tell me about your weekend with Seb.” - said Robert with a wide smile on his face. He always lighted up when he was talking about Seb.

 

“I took some pictures.... and videos. We ate ice cream.” - laughed Aaron. - “He was a right mess, I sent you that picture right?”

 

“Yeah, it was adorable.”

 

“Well, then you're gonna love the video.” - he said grinning.

 

“What? You have a video and you didn't send it to me? How dare you!” - he laughed shoving him a bit.

 

“I was waiting for you to come home. I wanted to see your face when you see it for the first time.” - he said reaching over to grab his phone from the nightstand.

 

They knew they had to talk about Vic. Properly, not just a two-minute long conversation, but they agreed to leave it for tomorrow. Right now, it was enough to catch up, to be together, to have a moment of bliss. Everything else can wait. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I took my time with it, but I finally managed to finish it. I hope you like it if you wanna have a chat about robron and their epic love you can find me on tumblr and twitter if you want to see my daily rambling about them or the live blogging sessions, I recommend twitter. I post more than once daily. 
> 
> tumbrl: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
